It can be difficult to identify the location of a connection failure in a network, especially when the network includes a large number of devices or the locations or configurations of the devices make a visual inspection of the connections difficult. One example is a DMX512 network, such as that generally employed in theatrical lighting, touring productions, or other interior or exterior lighting installations. A typical DMX512 network includes a controller and a number of DMX512 devices, such as lighting fixtures, that are connected via cabling. The network may be susceptible to connection failures since it may be frequently set up and taken apart or subject to adverse environmental factors. When a connection failure occurs, it would be helpful if the network could detect the connection failure and take corrective action.